1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strap systems used to carry and/or close a bag.
2. Description of Related Art
Bags, particularly soft-sided bags such as duffle bags, are convenient for holding items, but can be cumbersome to carry, and can be prone to allow items to shift within or fall out.
Straps can provide a handle for carrying a bag and can also allow a bag to be suspended from a shoulder or other body part or object. Straps can also help to close the bag, keep it closed, and retain contained items in place.
Because people, their items, and their usages vary, it is useful if straps can adjust accordingly.